A Soldier Boy and The Flower Girl
by LadyJamie178
Summary: What happens when Aerith meets a boy in the market place? and just who is he?     a Zack and Aerith oneshot


"Oh gosh I'm so late!late late late!"Aerith shrieked as she ran through the marketplace of Hollow Bastion,she was late for the meeting with the gang.

Aerith was running so fast she accidentally bumped right into someone,knocking her flower basket out of her hands."oh!I'm so sorry!"she apologized to the person as she bent to pick up her flowers.

As she did,the person's hand landed on the flower she was about to pick up,Aerith looked up and saw a guy with black spikey hair and blue eyes,He smiled at her"here let me help you."he offered

She blushed as she stood up brushing off her dress"thank you."she said shyly as he handed her back her basket with each flower still in tact.

The Boy smiled at her"I'm Zack."he held out his hand for her to shake with a grin,Aerith blushed and shook his hand gently"I'm Aerith."

Zack grinned at her"it's a pleasure to meet you Aerith."he kissed her hand

She gasped and blushed,He chuckled"I must say it's a real treat bumping into a real beauty like you." Aerith smiled and blushed while playing with a flower"um thank you."

He smiled"so where were you headed off to in such a rush?"

Aerith's eyes widened and she gasped"oh gosh!the meeting!I almost forgot!I'm terribly sorry but I have to go!"she started to run past him,she called over her shoulder"it was nice meeting you Zack!"

Zack chuckled and waved"it was nice meeting you too,Aerith ."

Panting Aerith ran into Merlin's house,gasping for air,the gang turn to look at her,she blushed and sat her basket down"I'm so sorry I'm late,did I miss anything?"

Leon crossed his arms"did you run into any heartless on the way here?

blinking Aerith shook her head"no...why?"

Yuffie giggled"you look a little startled,plus the heartless are on the move again."

Cid nodded his head towards the computer"sure are,curse those heartless!"

Leon waved a careless hand in the air"Cid it's just a few heartless,it's not a big problem."

"actually,heartless do grow in numbers given time."said Merlin looking up from his spell book

Aerith was trying to listen but she couldn't get that Zack guy out of her head,He was really cute,she blushed and shook her head.

"uh Aerith?"

she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Leon"huh?oh what is it leon?"

He sighed and crossed his arms"weren't you listening?me and Yuffie are going to go check out the whole town and we need a person for healing,can you do it or are you too out of it to help?"

Aerith narrowed her eyes at Leon"I can handle it just fine thank you very much!"

Leon chuckled"alright then,let's head out."

Him,Yuffie and Aerith headed out past the market place to the bailey.

* * *

Leon checked around"no heartless,that's odd."

Yuffie jumped up"yeah but still be on your guard!"

He rolled his eyes at the perky girl,Aerith giggled to herself,Leon was always a grouch.

*_bang_*

everyone jumped at the noise,Leon took out his gunblade and ran towards the sound"come on!"he shouted to the girls.

Yuffie ran ahead of Leon,Aerith ran to catch up but stopped when she saw something near the old castle*_what's that?_*she thought as she started heading towards it.

Near the old castle,Zack just finished off a heartless"oh yeah!piece of cake."he said as he put his sword away,he stopped as he heard foot steps approaching

He got into battle stance as he waited,his eyes widened when he saw who it was*_Aerith!_*he smiled at her

Aerith's eyes widened as she saw him,she walked towards him"Zack...what are you doing here?"

Zack smiled"well I just defeated a heartless,I saw people in trouble and I wanted to help." Aerith smiled at that"that's very sweet of you Zack."

he chuckled"hey a hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do."

She looked at him "d-do you need to be healed?"

Zack shrugged"I don't think so,I feel fine."she nodded"okay...I just wanted to be sure."

"So what are you doing here Aerith?this doesn't look like a safe place for a girl to be."

she rolled her green eyes and smiled"I just wanted to see what the noise was and it turned out to be you."

Zack smirked"I see,you just wanted to see me again,right?"he raised an eyebrow

Aerith's eyes widened and she stuttered"w-what? n-no I- Just...-she trailed off

He laughed at her startled expression"relax I was just kidding."His eyes looked her over"I wasn't sure I would see you again."he said softly

she shyly looked up at him"neither did I." Zack gently wrapped his gloved hand over her wrist"come on,we should get you out of here."

Zack gently lead her back into the market place,Aerith blushed at the contact but then she gasped"oh no!I...I forgot!my friends probably need my help!"

she ran back out into the bailey and into the great mow,Zack followed her,so he could protect her if needed.

Aerith was panting,she now deeply in the great mow,but no sign of Leon or Yuffie"w-where are they?"

Zack saw her looking around franctilly"still haven't found them?"

she jumped and looked at him"no..."she said sadly

He put a hand on her shoulder"don't worry,I'm sure their fine." she nodded slowly

* * *

"Aerith!"called a voice,Aerith gasped she knew that voice anywhere"Yuffie!"she called hurrying over to her,Leon was right behind Yuffie,glaring at Aerith.

she stared at the ground in guilt"I'm so sorry I left you guys...I got kinda distracted."

Leon crossed his arms"Aerith...you said you could handle this."

"I'm sorry."she repeated

"it's my fault."Zack spoke up as he walked behind Aerith,Yuffie smirked"oooh Aerith,who's this?"

Aerith blushed"this is Zack."she shyly looked at him"I met him earlier."

Zack smiled and put a hand on Aerith's shoulder"I distracted her that's why she was separated from you two."he explained

Leon narrowed his eyes and looked at Aerith"so you ditched working to get with a guy?

Aerith blushed"no!it's not like that at all!I saw something near the old castle and was wondering what it was and it happened to be Zack,He was actually helping us out"she spoke in Zack's defense.

Yuffie shrieked"so that's why there was no heartless in the bailey,Zack here took care of them."

Zack nodded"yeah I was just doing my part to help with what I could."

Leon's narrowed gazed lingered on him a bit longer then he nodded"I see."He started walking towards the bailey"come on,we should get back."

Aerith grabbed his arm"wait leon...I think Zack should come with us,he can join the committee."

everyone stood there,waiting for Leon to respond,he shrugged"it's up to him." Yuffie giggled and ran ahead

Aerith turned to Zack"so do you want to?we could really use your help."

He nodded"sure."

she smiled softly"that's great."she started leading the way"by the way Zack,thank you for defending me."

Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulder"it's no problem,just doing my part to protect you." Aerith blushed as they walked back together to Merlin's house.

* * *

**A/N**

**so that's my Zack x Aerith oneshot,I cannot believe there was none in the results O_O so I decided to make one:)**

**please Read and Review**

**xoxoxo  
**


End file.
